Midnight Confession
by Satakumi
Summary: Rukia feels that even though she loves Ichigo she can't offer him a future because she's already dead. How does Ichigo feel about it though? One-shot. Somewhat Emotional.


Midnight Confessions

An IchiRuki fanfiction.

_This shouldn't have happened but it did anyway. I, Rukia Kuchiki fell in love with Ichigo Kurosaki. I never really knew what love truly was I thought I was in love with Kaien but the way I feel for Ichigo is so completely different it's almost overwhelming. Since I was stationed in Karakura so many things have happened. At first I was just here learning thing then when I was taken back for my execution Ichigo came for me. Someone he hardly knew he risked his life for he could have looked away but he didn't. I just couldn't believe that he would be willing to risk everything for me. After I returned to Karakura something changed it was like I had found a home that wasn't with Byakuya. Seeing how many people cared about me made me so happy and that was all because of Ichigo. Ichigo had shared so many things with me like how he feels about his mother and how precious his family is to him. Before I knew it I had became very close with him. The more time I spent with him the more I wanted to learn about him. Even if was something as simple as a certain food he likes or dislikes that made me happy because it was about him. I wanted to see all of his expressions and the way he acted towards things. The thought of losing him just raddled me so I tried to never think about it. Even though I knew it could very easily happen. Lately I've been feeling that my feelings will get in the way of our mission therefore I keep everything locked up no matter how much I hurt, he's what matters._

I'm just laying here trying to sleep in Ichigo's closet. I've been shifting throughout the night I have no idea what time it is. I shift towards the door to pull in open and check Ichigo's alarm clock. It says 11:43 PM which means it been over an hour and a half since I went to bed. I shift my gaze over to the sleeping figure that is Ichigo. His window has the moonlight seeping in which shows off his brightly colored hair. He's currently facing me and he's sound asleep.

_His sleeping face is surprisingly serene considering his personality. His face is completely relaxed and his mouth is open just a bit. I wonder if a human dreams differently than a Shinigami after all a human does have a future. I could never give him much of a future after all I'm already dead. Ichigo is still human even if he has Shinigami powers that's why it hurts so much. I'd never be able to provide him a child nor could we grow old together. That's why he should be with another human after it would be for the best. Maybe someone like Orihime would suit him better. She clearly likes him and could give him a future. Orihime could offer him everything I can't yet I can't picture them together it hurts too much. I love him so much but because I'm no longer alive there's no future with us. That chance is already gone…_

I'm starting to cry because of how emotional he makes me. I curl my body and tuck my head for some temporary comfort. If I cry now maybe I'll feel a little better tomorrow. I grab at the cloth of my nightgown and continue crying.

(**Ichigo's point of view)**

I hear someone crying it's a girl I know that much. Maybe Yuzu came into my room? I slowly open my eyes to see that no one is in front of me but I still hear crying. I glance over at the clock five minutes until twelve. I listened more carefully to find out where the crying was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from my closet but why would Rukia be crying? I looked at the closet and realized it was cracked about an inch or two open. I got up and walked to my closet door. I opened it up to see Rukia who was startled and crying.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped with tears still running down he face. I had never seen Rukia cry about anything so why was she now? Without a second thought I wrapped my arms around her hoping she would stop crying. I did not like seeing her like this by any means.

_I may be going a little far by doing this but I can't stand her crying. There is no other option this is what I feel I should do. I can only take so much before something like this happens and now gives me even more of a reason to embrace her._

"I-I-Ichigo what are you doing?" Rukia questioned with much hesitation after she had calmed down. With her saying that I just held her even tighter.

"Is so wrong to comfort someone you care about?" I responded with a rhetorical question. I felt her body get tenser in my arms.

"Wait what do you mean by that, Ichigo?" Rukia asked another question she sounded kind of on edge.

"What I mean by that is I love you Rukia. I can't stand you like this so had to embrace you I couldn't think about anything else other than making you stop crying. Please don't cry it messes with me in so many ways." I confessed rather loudly. I hadn't realized what I said until I had already said it which caused my face to heat up from embarrassment but I didn't care because I was finally able to say what I've felt for long time…


End file.
